Marimite100's
by KyaniteD
Summary: Collection of drabbles from the LJ community. Yuri. Shoujoai. Nr. 9 still missing. Nr. 5 is up now.
1. 001 Numb

**Challenge **001: Numb - Superior  
**Author**: KyaniteD  
**Title**: Superior  
**Prompt**: Numb  
**Characters**: Sei, Youko  
**Word Count**: 100  
**A/N**: Sei's pov, inspired by what she said in the White Petal arc of the 3rd novel:

_"I eventually had to admit that Youko was superior to me in every way."  
_  
(Translated by Rosa Chinensis aka Mizuno Youko: www(dot)rosachinensis(dot)net/white(underscore)petals.html )

* * *

.  
I always wanted to see her break. Just once. Just a proof that she was human. 

One day I saw her sauntering through the park, alone. Now and then she knelt down by a flower and touched it, idly caressing the petals with her fingertips.  
The flowers she chose had beautiful blossoms of vibrant color.  
And next to them, her eyes suddenly appeared dull, almost vacant.  
It was then that I realized that I was too late, that I had been waiting in vain: She had been shattered before I was watching.

Even pain she had known before I did.

* * *


	2. 002 Promise

**Challenge 002**: Promise - Defeat  
**Author**: KyaniteD  
**Title**: Defeat  
**Prompt**: Promise  
**Characters**: Sei, Youko  
**Pairing**: Sei/Youko  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Warnings**: Depressing.  
**Author's Notes**: Came to my mind while relaxing to Cradle of Filth, "Her Ghost In The Fog", which is also the source of the quoted line.

* * *

. 

"Youko, why are you crying? Shouldn't I be the one…?"

"But- I'm leaving you behind." She reaches out and I take her hand. "I'm so sorry, Sei..."

"Hush. Don't be silly. There won't be a day that I don't hear you lecturing me."

I wink at her and she smiles. I hate to see her so weak, and she does, too. She used to  
be my stronghold, and now I cannot even be her knight. She often told me to leave, but  
I promised long ago I would stay. "Lest jealous Heaven stole our hearts." I'm losing to God.  
Again.

* * *

**Challenge 002**: Promise - Resolve   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: Resolve   
**Prompt**: Promise   
**Characters**: Sei, implied Youko   
**Word ****Count**: 100   
**Warnings**: Somewhat depressing.   
**Summary**: Companion to "Defeat".   
**Excuses / ****Author's Notes**: I'm in a good mood, I love angst and Sei just didn't stop thinking.

* * *

. 

Is this their way, I wonder; their last resort to guiding the lost sheep home? To take her  
away from me; she, for whom I had forsaken all and everything, absolution and salvation?  
They must know about my love for her. And they must be jealous. And they want me all  
the more. So much that they relieve a pure soul of her earthly existence. They made her a bait,  
and as much as I hate them for that, I cannot forsake her. I will live, and bide my time as a  
good Christian soul. Until I see her again.

* * *


	3. 003 Dream

**Challenge 003**: Dream - Caught   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: Caught   
**Prompt**: Dream   
**Characters**: Sei/Youko   
**Pairing**: Sei/Youko   
**Word Count**: 100  
**A/N**: Prequel to #4 - "Sisters"

* * *

"Last night I dreamt of you," Sei said in a casual tone. 

Youko looked up from the club reports she was reviewing.

Sei smiled. "You held my hand."

She studied Youko's face. As always, it was masked, showing nothing.  
Only her eyes were open and inviting, promising warmth and comfort,  
but not betraying anything about their owner.

"You kissed me, Youko. In my dream."

Youko blinked. Sei smiled, and continued.

"I returned your kiss, and then my hand… ," she trailed off. Youko's  
eyes were cast downward and her cheeks appeared to be flushed.

Sei sneered.

"Get a life, Youko."

* * *


	4. 004 Sincere

**Challenge 004**: Sincere - Sisters   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: Sisters   
**Prompt**: Sincere   
**Characters**: Sei/Youko   
**Pairing**: Sei/Youko   
**Word Count**: 100   
**Author**'**s Note**: Follow-up to #3 - "Caught"

* * *

"Oneesama! Why do you let her treat you like that? - And you," Sachiko turned to Sei, "why are you so mean?" 

Sei shrugged. "She gets to meddle with my life. I get to tease her. We're even."

Sachiko was furious. "That's not teasing, that's abuse!" She turned back to Youko, who avoided her gaze.

"She likes it, Sa-chan," Sei quipped, "just ask her."

"Oneesama...?" Sachiko asked incredulously.

Youko gave her an apologetic look. "Please leave, Sachiko." Her voice was firm, but gentle. "This isn't your business."

Sei watched the door closing behind Sachiko. "So forthright - so unlike you."

* * *


	5. 005 Gift

**Challenge 05**: Gift - Duty  
**Title**: Duty  
**Prompt**: Gift   
**Characters**: Sei and Youko  
Pairing: Sei/Youko  
**Word Count**: 100   
**Warnings**: (Implication of) Mature content.

* * *

Sei grinned lazily. "Youko, you're so good."  
When there was no answer, only a long moment of silence, she sighed and opened  
her eyes to look at the other girl. Youko was looking up at her, blushing, guilt  
and shame showing on her face. Sei laughed, pulled her up and kissed her.  
Tasting herself on the red rose's lips seemed to renew her desire. Her hands reach  
out to touch the white skin, but Youko pulled away. "No, I can't-" But Sei was  
merciless. "You can. You must. Such a talented tongue… and you know, every   
gift is a responsibility."

* * *


	6. 006 Decadence

**Challenge 006**: Decadence - Indulgence   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: Indulgence   
**Prompt**: Decadence   
**Characters**: Sei, Rei, Yoshino **  
Word ****Count**: 100  
**A/N:** Prequel to #14 - "Taboo"

**

* * *

**

"She's just a child!"

"She's not," Sei grinned, "but I understand, you want her to back off a little, Rei-chan?"

Rei blushed and nodded.

"So, where is she now?"

"She should be here any moment."

"Then we better get started, hm?" Sei noticed that Rei was getting nervous and she knew  
she had to speed things up. She grabbed Rei's collar and pulled her closer.

"Rei-chan!"

Sei smiled evilly and kissed Rei.

Hasekura Rei's chocolates may taste like decadence, but they could never compare to the  
sensual delight of spoiling Rosa Foetida en Bouton while her petite soeur was watching.

* * *


	7. 007 Rainbow

**Challenge 007**: Rainbow - Treasured   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: Treasured   
**Prompt**: Rainbow   
**Characters**: Youko, (Sei)   
**Word Count**: 100   
(**Extended Canon**) **Background**:   
community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/marimite100/27960.html

* * *

_You are a treasure hunter, Youko._

How do you mean?

_To you, I am a pot of gold._

And why would you think that?

_You only go looking for me after the rain._

That is not-! True...

_You never look for me in the sunshine._

Everybody can see you then.

_So, you love the challenge?_

I want to be special.

_You are, Youko._

I want to be close to you.

_You are, Youko; too close to see me._

What are you saying, Sei?

-

_Every time you go searching for the end of the rainbow, I'm standing here, watching you leave._

* * *


	8. 008 Care

**Challenge 008**: Care - TLC   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: TLC   
**Prompt**: Care   
**Characters**: Sei, Youko. Sachiko   
**Pairings**: Youko/Sei/Sachiko/Youko **  
Word Count**: 100

* * *

Sei would understand. Sei was reasonable. She would understand that Sachiko  
needed her now and that Youko needed time to sort out her feelings for her  
petite soeur once and for all. Youko shook her head. No, Sei wasn't reasonable.  
But she would understand, anyway.

It was getting cold and the sound of her footsteps echoed in the empty street.  
She tried to imagine the look on her lover's face when she delivered the news.  
It almost broke her heart.

Nothing could have prepared her, though, for the sight that greeted her when  
she opened the door. "Sei!" she gasped, "Sachiko!"

* * *


	9. 009 Addiction

**Challenge 009**: Addiction   
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**:   
**Prompt**: Addiction   
**Characters**:   
**Pairing**:   
**Word Count**: 100   
**Author's Note**:


	10. 010 Prison

**Challenge 010**: Prison - Grounded   
**Title**: Grounded   
**Prompt**: Prison   
**Characters**: Sei and Youko   
**Word Count**: 100   
**A/N**: This was my first drabble. It's meant to be cheesy.

* * *

"But Youko, what do you know about love?"

She remained silent.  
Goronta was chasing butterflies.

"Do you know the beauty it makes you see?"

"No." _It wouldn't be beautiful._

"Do you know its warm glow in your chest?"

"No." _The flames would devour her._

"Do you know how the power of love lifts you up?"

"No." _She would fall._

"Youko, will there be another love for me?"

"Yes." Nothing kept this spirit tied for long.

Grey eyes caught her staring.

"You... ?"

"No." They were locked away, the love, the jealousy.

Soft fingertips touched her cheek.

"I don't want another."

* * *


	11. 011 Star

**Challenge 011:** Star - Shadow**   
Author: **KyaniteD**   
Title: **Shadow**   
Prompt: **Star**   
Characters: **Sachiko**   
Word Count: **100**   
A/N: **For consistency, you may want to read #12 - "Date" first.

* * *

"Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi jumped up.

This had to be a bad joke.

What was Sei doing here.

Why would Youko betray her like that.

Youko and Sei.

Yumi and Sei.

What is it with this Rosa Gigantea.

Why was she the star of the Chinensis family?

And why was Sachiko so unaffected by her charms?

Every time the White Rose entered the scene, Sachiko felt like she was blending out of existence, at least for a moment; the looks of adoration and benevolence that used to be directed at her shifted towards the vibrant head of the White Rose family.

* * *


	12. 012 Birthday

**Challenge 012: **Birthday **- **Date**   
Author: **KyaniteD**   
Title: **Date**   
Prompt: **Birthday**   
Characters: **Sei, Youko**   
Word Count: **100**   
A/N: **Prequel to #11, "Date"

* * *

"Yumi's birthday?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I need to- "

"No."

"No?"

"No. Not tonight."

"But Yumi is my little- "

"She's Sachiko's petite soeur, and they are on a date tonight."

"A date? Where will they go?"

"I'm not telling."

"Aw, Youko!"

"I won't let you ruin Sachiko's date with Yumi."

"But Yumi loves me! She will be disap- What's that look for?"

"Guess who will be disappointed if you go."

"Youko?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, poor Youko. How about I take you on a date tonight?"

"Where?"

"I hear Sachiko has exquisite taste…"

"I see. Well, then- "

"Yay! Yumi-chan, here I come!"

Sigh.

* * *


	13. 013 Transformation

**Challenge 013**: Transformation - Base Transformation  
**Author**: KyaniteD   
**Title**: Base Transformation  
**Prompt**: Transformation  
**Characters**: Sei, mentioned Youko  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: I love math.  
**Author's Notes**: I really love math.

* * *

Columns and rows of numbers, scattered dots between perpendicular lines.  
- Everything was in order, and still nothing made sense.

It seemed almost magical, how _her _pencil scribbled a formula, and everything changed and  
rearranged until, from a tangle of curves, a familiar shape emerged: clear, simple, balanced.  
- In math it was easy to warp a whole world just to make sense of something.

Youko could always see _her _clearly, regardless of the mess around _her_.  
Youko, between the clean outlines of her life, always appeared diffuse and ungraspable.  
- In life, Sei didn't have magic formulas. Only love.

* * *


	14. 014 Innocence

**Challenge 014:** Innocence - Taboo**  
Author: **KyaniteD  
**Title: **Taboo  
**Prompt: **Innocence  
**Characters: **Sei, Youko**  
Word Count: **100  
**Author's Note:** Just some silly response/follow-up to #6 - "Indulgence".

* * *

"You're getting old, old man," Youko chided, while, none too gently, applying the disinfectant to the small wounds on Sei's backside. Sei hissed. 

"Me? Getting old?"

"If you cannot outrun a first year with a pitchfork, you should just quit fooling around with their onee-sama." After cleaning the wounds, Youko covered them with small band-aids.

"Who was it this time?"

Sei bit her lip. "It wasn't my fault…"

"Who?" Youko demanded.

"Youko, really, I'm innocent, Sachiko-"

Students passing by the Rose Mansion heard the screams of pain and winced in sympathy. Everyone knew Rosa Chinensis ruled with an iron hand.

x

* * *

x 

**A/N:** The blurry bigger picture in my mind here was that Sei is regularly going after the second years, who in turn chase her with a pitchfork (probably copying Yoshino's reaction) and Youko knows about it but tolerates it. She's only hurting Sei when she hears it was Sachiko this time (hence the title "Taboo").

Sei may have been able to escape Yoshino, and others, but she definitely couldn't escape Yumi... LOL.


	15. 015 Valentine

**Challenge 015: **Valentine - White**   
Author:** KyaniteD**   
Title: **White**   
Prompt: **Valentine**   
Characters: **Sachiko, (Sei, Yumi)**   
Pairing: **Sachiko/Sei, (Sachiko/Yumi)**   
Word Count: **100**   
Warnings: **Hooray for cheese, commas and cheating!**   
Dedication: **The marshmallow fudge goes to Zeni-chan. ;)

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Sachiko had left a small box of chocolates in the Rose Mansion,  
by the window, wrapped in silk paper and tied with a red ribbon, trusting the  
well-mannered members of the Yamayurikai not to take something that wasn't explicitly  
addressed to any of them.

On White Day, after Sachiko had rewarded Yumi's efforts with a self-made marshmallow  
fudge and another half-day date, she returned to the Rose Mansion and discovered a note  
inviting her to the Rose Garden, where she found - sitting by the window, wearing a silk  
shirt and a red bow tie - a White Rose.

* * *


	16. 016 Satisfaction

**Challenge 016: **Satisfaction - Morning Encounters**   
Author: **KyaniteD**   
Title: **Morning Encounters**   
Characters:** Kashiwagi, f, (Sachiko, Youko)**   
Pairing: **Kashiwagi/f, (Sachiko/Youko)**   
Prompt: **Satisfaction**   
Word Count: **100**   
A/N: **Result of my pondering over the Sachiko/Youko challenge. All ideas for a story put into 100 words. proudish So, in a way, this is for mizunoyouko.

* * *

Her long, black tresses spilled over the pillow, her delicate features relaxed in  
peaceful slumber... Her eyes were closed, but he had seen them, blue and cold,  
stabbing his soul like an icicle.

They had chosen her for him, for her resemblance, and he had bent to their will  
when the responsibility to produce an heir had fallen back to him: Following his  
suggestion, his wife had taken a lover who could satisfy her needs.

But she did not need an heir.

He had realized his mistake when he frequently encountered a smugly grinning  
Mizuno Youko at the breakfast table.

* * *


	17. 017 Tension

**Challenge 017:** Tension - Left Behind**   
Author: **KyaniteD**   
Title: **Left Behind**   
Prompt: **Tension**   
Characters: **Youko, Sei, Sachiko, (Yumi)**   
Pairing: **Sei/Sachiko**   
Word Count: **100

* * *

Through the window, Youko saw them; and when she touched the glass it was as if she could  
feel the tension. Sachiko had guided Yumi behind her and was talking to Sei. From their gestures  
she guessed they were arguing, again; over Yumi, they made it seem. But she saw them, through  
the glass, through the windows of doors, houses, busses. Touching the cold surface she felt the  
vibrations, felt the tension that told a different story than the picture they gave. Their names fell  
from her lips and resonated from the transparent wall. But they only saw each other.

* * *


	18. 018 Lips

**Challenge 018:** Lips - Perfection**   
Author: **KyaniteD**   
Title: **Perfection**   
Prompt: Lips   
Characters: **Sachiko, (Youko)**   
Pairing: **Sachiko/Youko**   
Word Count: **100

* * *

Sachiko was admired as perfect by many students of Lilian. But for Sachiko, there  
was only one picture of perfection, and it was not the image she saw in the mirror  
each morning. The perfection she admired was walking Lilian grounds as well, with  
a grace like her own and a swing she did not dare to add to her own steps. Not yet.

Every morning a perfect smile would greet her, radiating love and human kindness,  
accompanied by words that would carry her through the day, formed by lips that she  
knew would later carry her through the night.

* * *


	19. 019 Reason

**Challenge 019: **Reason - Blue Monday **  
Author: **KyaniteD **  
Title: **Blue Monday**  
Prompt: **Reason**  
Characters: **Sei, Youko**  
Pairing: **(Sei/Youko)**  
Word Count: **100**  
Author's Note:** In my imagination, mondays have always been blue.

* * *

"You are leaving?" Sei seemed genuinely surprised. "Is it because of me?" 

Youko laughed. It was a bitter laugh. "No, it's because of me. This time,  
what I do is best for me." She turned to go, but Sei caught her wrist. Youko  
did not dare to look back, afraid that what she might see would change her mind.

"I don't count anymore?"

"No." Youko freed herself with a jerk, and left.

Reason, thinking objectively about what was best for her own future, was the only  
reliable foundation for a decision. Reason wasn't fickle, like love, like women, like Sei.

* * *

**Challenge 019:** Reason - White Tuesday**  
Author: **KyaniteD**  
Title: **White Tuesday**  
Prompt: **Reason**  
Characters: **Sei, Youko**  
Pairing:** (Sei/Youko)**  
Word Count: **100**  
Author's Note:** In my imagination, Tuesdays have always been white.   
Companion/Sequel to "Blue Monday", in case you haven't figured out.

* * *

Youko felt free. It was lonely - none of her former classmates attended this school - and stressful, but her tight schedule left no time for brooding, and she felt strangely liberated... from her thoughts and worries. 

She felt free until about a month into her first term, when a familiar figure was waiting for her, on a Tuesday, at the cafeteria. From that day on, they had lunch together every Tuesday, in silence.

Sei never offered an explanation. And Youko did not ask, afraid of the answer, afraid the reason might not be what she wanted it to be.

* * *


End file.
